1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plumbob cleaner and more specifically it relates to a handheld plumbob cleaner for efficiently cleaning a plumbob after measuring fluid in a storage tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Plumbobs have been in use for many years in measuring the amount of a substance such as oil within an oil storage tank. After extraction of the plumbob from an oil storage tank, it is often covered in oily residue, which can stain clothing or create a health hazard if not properly cleaned.
In the past, tools such as rags and other devices have been used to clean such plumbobs after use. Thus use of such rags can, in practice, actually create more of a mess and hazard when the rags are not properly handled or disposed of. Further, even the use of a rag does not always prevent oily residue from covering the hands of an operator thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,573, covering a “Convertible Fuel Squeegee”, discloses one such tool for cleaning a plumbob or dipstick. However, the '573 reference discloses use of a foot-operated cleaner which appears to be awkward and inefficient to operate.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved handheld plumbob cleaner for efficiently cleaning a plumbob after measuring fluid in a storage tank.